


Breed in order to lead: Three loving bug girls fight for dominance of your cum.

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bees, Butterfly, Competition, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Moth - Freeform, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: After reuniting with Faye, the listener went with her and her family on their migration. While there, they became mates, and decided to be together forever. However, when they returned to The Forest, they returned to jealousy. Beatrix, the Bee Queen, demands the listener returns to her hive to breed her once more. Faye resists this, believing he should be able to say no, and nearly tries to fight off the dangerous queen. Molly enters to diffuse the situation, offering a fun solution to make everyone safe and happy—after catching on to the Queen’s dire situation.
Kudos: 2





	Breed in order to lead: Three loving bug girls fight for dominance of your cum.

[FFF4M] [Script offer] Breed in order to lead: Three loving bug girls fight for dominance of your cum. [Collab] [Bee girl] [Moth girl] [Butterfly girl] [Triple blowjob] [Antennajob] [Spit his load into me] [Sticky sex] [Demanding all the cum] [Cum will save her] [MANY creampies] [More tags inside!]

All characters in this script are 18+.

\---

CHARACTERS

FAYE THE BUTTERFLY: Faye is an old friend and new loving girlfriend of the listener. She and him were best friends before she went into her cocoon, and she was in love with him, and he her, but they never told one another. Recently she reconnected with him, and they went on a migration together where they became each other’s mate. She’s gentle, caring, and protective.  
Additional tags: [Romantic] [Voyeurism] [Old crush] [Friends to lovers] [L-bombs] [Riding you] [Cowgirl] [Ball sucking] [Deepthroat] [Sharing]

BEATRIX THE BEE QUEEN: When Faye was in her cocoon, Beatrix became the new queen of the forest hive. She found a human entered her hive, the listener, whom she allowed to stay and mate with her to help breed. After a time, she allowed him to leave but promised she would be in need of his cum soon to breed her again. She’s confident, domineering, and demanding.  
Additional tags: [Fdom] [Demanding] [Fear play] [Worship me] [Queen] [Greedy] [Confession] [Missionary] [Fingering] [Licking her stinger]

MOLLY THE MOTH GIRL: While the listener was free from the hive, the peppy and free-spirited Molly wandered into the listener’s home when the light was on. She begged to stay in the warmth and light, and entered into a fun and casual sexy relationship with the listener when she wanted to drop by for the night. She’s happy, fun, and excitable.  
Additional tags: [Peppy] [Excitable] [Friends with benefits] [Wet pussy] [Begging] [Pussy licking] [Face Riding] [Helping]

\---

THE SITUATION: After reuniting with Faye, the listener went with her and her family on their migration. While there, they became mates, and decided to be together forever. However, when they returned to The Forest, they returned to jealousy. Beatrix, the Bee Queen, demands the listener returns to her hive to breed her once more. Faye resists this, believing he should be able to say no, and nearly tries to fight off the dangerous queen. Molly enters to diffuse the situation, offering a fun solution to make everyone safe and happy—after catching on to the Queen’s dire situation.

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Door opening, closing. A crackling fire is set in the fireplace]

[Faye the Butterfly and the listener arrive home. They set a fire in the fireplace, and Beatrix, the Queen Bee of the Forest, is waiting]

F: I had so much fun on our trip home! We saw so many wonderful things, different animals, people, places—oh, and the monuments! Oh goodness, it was just fantastic. What do you say we...turn on the lights, and the heat? (Giggle)

B: I’ve been waiting for you.

F: Wh—what the heck? Who are you?

B: I’m his first—and the one he owes a duty to. Human, you’ve been out for far too long, fraternizing with...others. It is time you returned to the hive to resume your duties.

F: Excuse me? He’s mine! He left the hive. You can’t just take him back.

{Sfx: Beatrix steps closer to Faye]

B: (Intimidating) Listen to what I have to say, Butterfly, because I shall only say it once. I am the Queen. Your minuscule colonies of butterflies or what have you, have no bearing on how this Forest is run. I do. I rule this place, and this Human is mine to claim whenever I please—which is immediately. 

F: No! He doesn’t want to go. See? He loves me, and I won’t let you take him away. Not this time.

B: (Angry) Do you know how it feels to be stung by someone like me, you little cocoon? Do you wish for the rest of my colony to come here? I came here as I am as a courtesy--one I will not offer again.

[Sfx: door opening in a rush]

M: (Excited) Hey! You’re back! Who’s ready to—(She realizes there’s a confrontation)—um—fuck?

B: (Angered) Who is *this?*

F: Oh no, you didn’t tell her, did you?

M: I’m Molly! I’m his good friend. We fuck sometimes. Who are you two?

F: I’m his *girlfriend!*

M: Oh cool! I heard he found a nice lady. You’re pretty. 

B: And I’m the Queen of this Forest, you little dark-dweller.

M: Um, I mean I like the light, but I guess I see in the dark, so you’re not wrong! Not really. Why are you here, Queenie?

B: This human is required to return to the hive to breed. He agreed to this, so he must hold up his end of the bargain. 

M: Oh, okay! That’s fair. I’ll fuck him later, maybe. Have fun!

F: Stop! He’s not going! He doesn’t even want to go, see?

B: Well, then I’d say we’re in a bit of a predicament, aren’t we? (To him) Human, if you come with me, the others won’t be harmed. I will release you after I get what I need--and you will be free once more.

F: No! I won’t let you take him. You’ll have to sting me!

B: So be it.

M: Hey, wait, why don’t we just find another human?

B: There are none within this forest, Moth. 

M: My name is Molly! Hello? Hmm...what if we just like, took his cum when he has sex with her, and then put it in you?

F: Ew, no! That’s not happening, you weirdo!

M: It was just an idea!

F: A stupid one!

B: (Feigning confidence) So a fight is what you want?

F: N—no...there’s--there’s three of us, and one of you!

B: (Bluffing) Truly put. Shall I leave, and return with my hive of loyal subjects to make this long, drawn-out, and painful?

M: What if we just like, wait ‘til he’s done, and have it shoot on her instead?

B: That is not effective enough, daft fool.

F: No, please don’t bring the hive! I—I don’t want him to get hurt, too...

B: That is more like it. Come with me, human. 

M: Waaaaaait a minute...

B: Oh, excellent, the daft one has yet another wondrous idea.

M: You lost your hive, didn’t you?

B: (Caught off guard) E—excuse me?

F: Lost...her hive?

M: I can tell! You’re a bit off! We moths can see these things, you know. When a queen isn’t creating enough offspring, the bees give up on her and, um, well...

B: Silence! You do not know of what you are speaking about.

M: You don’t have to be scared! You ran out of cum, so they can’t know. If they find out, you’re—uh—dead! Um...

F: Is this—is this true?

B: (Resistant, frustrated) Y—yes. 

M: Knew it! You want him to give you more cum so you can rule longer, right? I mean, the Forest is a lot nicer since you’ve been around. Why didn’t you just come clean and ask nicely?

B: Do you have any inkling as to what would happen if any creature in the Forest discovered this? It could be the end of me!

F: If you wanted him, you should have been more forthcoming!

B: *Forthcoming?* I should kill you both to silence you. You could talk--especially you, Moth.

M: Oh come oooon, don’t be so vicious. You don’t have to be rough with us like you are with your silly bees. Just ask nicely! All you need is his cum, which is fine with me!

F: Excuse me, you don’t get to decide that.

B: Neither you do, little butterfly.

F: (Whispering) Honey, are you okay? I’m worried--I know you were scared of her before...

F: I know. I—I don’t exactly like it. I mean, I’m kind of jealous...but like, things are run pretty well, especially after the last Queen. 

M: Pssst. Hey, if she gets to fuck him, can I fuck him too?

F: Ugh, no!

M: What? Why not? Come on, I’ll lick your pussy too. I’m bored, and I thought of the idea!

B: (Sigh) Fine. I shall...do this.

B: (Whispering, getting in close) Human. This is truly a matter of life and death for me. I’ve worked to create a mighty hive to protect our forest, and I truly need this in order to continue. I cannot fight you off--nor can I bring the support of any others. It is simply me--asking you--for help.

B: As for you, Butterfly...

F: My name is Faye.

B: (Sigh of frustration) Certainly—Faye—I understand your reluctance. It is not easy to make these decisions. I am simply asking for help. If you choose to say no, that is the decision for you two to make. I have no way of forcing you while outnumbered.

M: Yay! Are we using our names now? Can I call you Beatrix instead of Queen???

B: I--fine. I am no Queen as of now. 

F: I’m...okay. I’ve never tried it, but it’s important. But, I want to be involved.

B: Pardon?

M: Yes! Do it!

F: If anyone is going to have sex with my boyfriend, it’s not going to be without me. 

M: Can I fuck him too???

F: I--just--you don’t have the same dilemma she does.

M: Come on, it was my idea!

B: This is true. If it weren’t for her, I would have left with him already.

M: Please? I’ll be nice, I swear. I’ll let you fuck him as much as you want. I’ll just like, help. Or maybe jump in. Or like, lick you or something because I’ve heard butterflies taste *really* good.

F: Okay, okay. You’re right. He’s said you’re really nice, and--thank you for helping.

M: No problem! I like helping. Want me to help you right now?

F: (Giggle) No, no, that’s fine. Can I just start with him?

[Sfx: Sitting on the bed]

F: (To him) Here, babe. Kiss me. {Kiss} I love you, and I think this will be good. {Kiss} They seem honest and nice, {kiss} and I’ll be here the whole time. I want to start you off, though, because I love you, and I want you to be comfortable.

F: Let me take these off for you.

[Sfx: Removing clothes]

F: I’ll just kiss your lips, (Kiss) your chest, (kiss) your thighs...your cock...

[Faye begins sucking his cock, gently, with a sense of care and love]

M: Wow, he’s already so hard.. Can I just—

B: No. Respect her authority.

M: What? Now you respect her or whatever?

B: I know what is my place, and what isn’t, little moth. 

M: Okay. I’ll get you ready then. You gotta be nice and wet to get that cum.

B: What are you—

[Beatrix lets out a gasping moan as Molly rubs her pussy, and removes her clothing to go down on her]

M: What? Don’t you like being treated like a queen?

B: Yes--I--fuck. You dirty little...

M: Oh my *goodness.* You taste so good! How did he *not* want to stay in the hive?

F: (Whispering) Don’t listen to them. Just look at me. (Giggle) It’s hot to watch, but I love that you’re looking at me instead...

[Faye continues sucking his cock, while Molly pleasures Beatrix]

M: Can I come to the hive sometimes? I love this! Your pussy tastes amazing.

B: (Chuckle) Well, as someone that’s offered this situation, perhaps I can make an arrangement—(gasps) you may be useful for preparing me for breeding.

F: (Whispering) I have an idea. I’ve gotten so much of your cum, so it’s okay. I know I’ll get yours forever. Tell me when you’re about to cum, and we’ll go over there and have you cum inside her.

F: (Giggle, playful) Dirty? I’m not dirty. You can’t say you don’t like it a *little* bit. I just--okay, I kinda want to try it. Just let me know when you’re ready. 

[Faye continues sucking his cock, saying a few things between sounds]

I know this cock is mine. I trust you. We can help her. I’ll just finish you off, and we’ll give her your cum. *My* cum. (Giggle) I hope that’s not too possessive. 

Are you close? You’re twitching...I know you love my mouth. I’ll just...have my antennae help you, too. I know that makes you cum extra fast.

Does it feel good? Come on, cum for me. I love you, and I want to do this with you. We can help her, and it’ll be together. 

Yes, that’s it! Cum! Are you ready? (Giggle) Okay let’s go!

[Sfx: Movement, rushing over to Beatrix as he’s about to cum]

M: What the—

B: Wait, what are you doing? You--yes! Give it to me! I need—

[Beatrix’s voice cuts off to an intense moan as he enters her, and she breathes deeply with each pump of cum]

B: Oh--yeeees...

M: Did you just cum inside her?

F: (Giggle) He did.

B: That’s a good boy. My my, changed your thoughts, have you? (Whispering) I can see it in your eyes. You missed my sweet, sticky pussy. Now out you get, we’re going to milk you for everything you’ve got. Last we first met, was nothing compared to the amount I need this time.

B: I can feel the need for my honey in you. Let me give you a taste of the mouth you’ve missed for so long. My sweet lips will get you hard again in no time.

F: (Whispering) Pfft, whatever...

[Beatrix begins sucking his cock, in a deep, seductive manner]

B: Well don’t just sit there like simple drones. Come and assist me. 

M: Don’t mind if I do!

F: (Whispering) Where do you want me?

F: (Giggle) (Kiss) You silly goof. I know you love my kisses, but I want to help. Okay, I’ll kiss you for a little bit, but I’m going to help down there whether you like it or not.

M: Okay you to stay up there, and we’re gonna suck it! Look how hard he is. C’mon!

[Molly and Beatrix both suck his cock, and Faye gives him lengthy, passionate kisses between words and phrases]

F: I love kissing you. It’s funny, it’s like they aren’t even there. I feel kinda bad. (Giggle) But I can’t let them have all the fun. I may have made you cum, but I need to show them whose cock this is. They aren’t even helping you the right way. 

F: Want me to give your balls a little bit of attention? I know you like my tongue.

F: Okay. I’ll teach them a little lesson!

B: Oh my, allow me to ready his balls with my honey as well.

M: Yes! His cock is all mine!

[Faye and Beatrix lick and suck his balls for a time, while molly is super excited to have his cock all to herself, happily humming as she goes]

M: Aren’t you so glad I’m super smart? If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have three cuties sucking on you at the same time! You taste soooooo good, too! 

M: Tasting Bea’s pussy on you is amazing! It’s this sweetness that just tingles and--mmph! I can’t resist just sucking and sucking!

B: (Devious giggle) Oh my dear, none can resist my taste. 

F: I want to try it. 

B: Be my guest--let us all.

F: I’ll show you how to really do it.

B: As long as his cum remains mine.

[All three suck his cock at the same time. Faye deepthroats him here and there, and the others, when they get a chance to do so, deepthroat him as well. Beatrix is slow and seductive, Molly is happy and quick, and Faye is gentle and loving]

B: Did you imagine this happening on your return, human? Three bug girls--including a queen--sucking your cock? (Seductive giggle) I know you love the feeling of my sweet mouth causing you to tingle. I bet you can’t wait to cum again...

F: He likes it when I rub my antennae across it--you two should too!

M: Mine are fluffy! Let’s do it!

B: Oh my, I shall.

F: Wow, all three sets, brushing across you...do you like it? (Giggle) I knew it. I love smiling up at you while I rub you with them. But now there are more of us!

B: He is quite enticed...

M: (Giggle) He’s shuddering!

F: I can tell he’s going to cum soon. I know him all-too-well!

M: Yes! Do I get cum this time?

B: No. His cum is mine. 

F: (Whispering) Do you want my mouth alone to make you cum? (Giggle) Yeah?

F: Hey, lay back down.

B: (Giggle) If it means I’m bred, then yes.

M: Okay...

F: I’ll finish you again.

[Faye sucks his cock alone, stroking him quickly]

F: That’s it, babe. I know you’re ready. Give me that load. Let me know and we’ll give her that cum. 

F: Yes! Unload it all. Get ready to fill her!

[Movement happens as he enters Beatrix once more, and she lets out a moan of enjoyment as he scums inside her]

M: Oh no! Some got out before he got in! Don’t worry. I’ll get it!

[Molly licks up the cum that sprayed onto Beatrix]

M: You’re all done? Okay out! I’ll get her that cum!

[Beatrix moans as Molly gently spits his cum onto her pussy and licks her a little to massage it in]

M: There you go. I got it all in with my tongue.

B: (Giggle) Such a good girl, you are...

M: I’m a *great* girl!

F: I’m done sharing for now. I’m gonna ride him.

M: Aww. I wanna ride! Pleeeease? I’ve been so good!

F: Maybe after me? I just get a little...self-conscious around moths. 

M: What? Why? What’d I do?

F: Well, I heard moths...get really wet and stuff.

M: Well yeah, but we’re not as pretty as you. Plus, Bees get all the honey juice. He’s *your* boyfriend after all, right?

F: I—I guess so...

M: He looooves you. Look at him!

F: Okay. You can have his cock after, but you can have his face now. 

M: Yes! That means I can kiss you while we fuck!

B: As long as I get what I need.

F: Here babe, just lie down. Stay hard for me. I’ll just (grunts) climb on top and--feel you--

[Faye moans as she takes in his cock]

F: God, I missed this cock...

M: My turn!

[Molly gets onto his face, and starts to moan happily as he quickly gets to work]

M: It’s crazy how hard he gets so fast. He loves it!

F: (Giggle) I know, I--love it. I love how much he can fuck me...

B: Well, I won’t simply be sitting around for this.

F: Wait, what are you—ah!

M: Ooh! Bea! Yes please!

[Beatrix moves over to them and begins gently rubbing both of their clits, gently and meticulously]

B: The wetter you are…the more he cums for me. 

F: I don’t know whether to--love it or--hate it!

B: Love it. Be a good girl. I know there’s wetness in there. Same with you, my little moth. I know how wet your people get...

M: (Light yelp) Bea! Ah!—Fuck, It’s so good!

F: Oh my goodness. This is--this is too much! 

[Molly and Faye work toward an orgasm]

B: Good girls. Come on, cum for your Queen. You too, human. Cum for me. Not before they do—I need to make sure that cum is all mine. 

M: Ah! I’m getting s—so wet! My juices are going to go everywhere!

F: I never thought I’d cum--like this, not from a bee!

B: My touch is unfathomable, dear. Enjoy it.

[Molly and Faye get closer]

M: Ah! Bea, I can’t--take much more! You’re gonna make me cum everywhere!

B: (Sultry laugh) Yes. Cum for me. Let your wet juices flow all over him...

F: How am I--getting so wet! I’m soaking him!

[They’re at the edge now]

B: Cum, both of you. Ready that cock to cum for me. I need that cum, and I’ll have it. Good girls. That’s it…

M: Ah! I’m--fucking--I’m cumming!

F: I’m shaking! I can’t hold back any longer! Fuck, his cock, your fingers!

[Faye and Molly orgasm. Faye is quiet and shuddering, while Molly is more squealy, and she squirts all over him]

M: Fuck! I soaked him. I’m sorry!

F: Oh my goodness. You squirted everywhere...what they said about moths was right.

B: Off you get.

F: I’m not done riding him, Beatrix. He’s not ready yet. 

M: Can I--can I ride him? I haven’t yet.

F: Okay, I’m sorry. You’re right. Here, come ride him. Don’t worry, Beatrix, I will take care of you. I actually have been tempted to try...

B: I suppose I wouldn’t mind a little bit of butterfly while I wait.

M: (To him) Yes! You’re so mine. 

[Molly moans as she takes him in]

[In the background, Faye and Beatrix pleasure each other]

M: I just wanted to ride you a little. (Giggle) She’ll get your cum, I don’t mind. I got a little taste earlier!

M: (Giggle) I missed hearing your moans! I can tell you like *my* pussy best. 

[She rides him for as long as you wish]

M: Oooh, it’s taking a bit longer, but I *know* you want to cum. Here, I’ll just--rub my clit for you--and I’ll get even *wetter!*

M: Fuck—ah! Yes, I love it when you help! Grab my tits, I love it!

M: I think--fuck, my juices are--ah!

[She squirts as she rubs her clit, spraying on him]

M: Fuck, don’t stop! Don’t stop! Yes! Fuck I--keep--cumming! I can’t stop! (Giggle) Fuck!

B: Is he going to cum?

F: Yes!

B: Out of the way, moth!

M: Ah! (Giggle) I’ll just keep--rubbing! 

[Molly continues fingering herself for a time]

[Sfx: Movement as Beatrix mounts him and rides him quickly]

B: Good boy. Cum for me! Cum inside me, give me your seed!

[Beatrix moans lengthily as he cums inside her again, shuddering as she feels it inside her)

F: Some of it poured out. Lie down!

B: I will not take orders from--what in the—

[Sfx: Sheet sounds as Faye pushes her off and lays her down]

F: I’m not going to go through all this work just to let my boyfriend’s cum drip out. This cum is supposed to save you.

[Beatrix moans as Faye licks up his cum, and pushes it inside her]

B: Good—girl. My, you’ve changed your mind indeed.

[In the background, we hear sucking and deepthroat sounds start from Molly, as she’s started getting him hard again while they weren’t looking]

F: I’m just helping. You do taste good...

B: Taste all you like, my dear. You deserve it after being so gracious.

F: Mmm, but we need to get you more. You’re not filled yet.

B: So perceptive—we have time, while our little moth gets him ready.

F: What the--Molly!

M: What? I was done cumming and you were over there. I’m getting him ready!

F: What if I touch this? I’ve always wanted to try.

B: My—my stinger? But--ah!

[Beatrix moans as Faye rubs and kisses her stinger, giving her more pleasure than she expected]

F: I didn’t think it would taste this good...

B: (Suppressing moans) Stop that at once. That’s embarrassing.

F: You want me to stop?

B: N—no...

F: Okay then.

B: It’s oddly—pleasurable.

F: I’ll just do this while we wait for him to get hard for you.

B: You aren’t going to demand to fuck him first?

F: We’ve all fucked him, except you. So I thought maybe you could have the last one. One more load should do it.

B: Lovely—idea. I accept. 

[Faye continues rubbing and kissing her stinger, while Molly lightly sucks his cock, and rubs her fluffy antennae across it]

M: (Giggle) Do you like my fluffy antennae? They’re so soft, and cute, and I can tell your cock loooooves it when I rub them across...

M: They’re like fluffy feathers! Lightly brushing, massaging you... (Giggle) You’re ready, aren’t you? Hey! You two! His cock is ready!

F: Come over here babe. Let’s finish her!

B: “Let’s”?

F: I’m going to make you cum everywhere while he fucks you.

B: As long as I get my--cum!

[She moans again as he enters her, and he starts thrusting. Faye rubs her stinger, and her clit at the same time]

B: Fuck--this is--more--than I expected!

F: A Queen expected less?

B: I didn’t think *you* would help.

M: I wanna help too! I’ll give you kisses!

[Molly kisses Beatrix’s lips, neck, and nipples as the others rub and fuck her. Beatrix works toward an orgasm]

B: Oh my--word--you all!

B: Don’t you dare stop this. Make your queen cum. My sticky--honey will make him empty everything!

M: Oooh, I wanna taste that!

F: My tongue is better than others.

B: (Shuddering from pleasure) Yes, I agree. Your tongue is a surprise, but a welcome one to be sure.

B: Don’t stop, human. Be a good boy and cum for me. Fuck--they’re--going to make me cum. 

[Beatrix gets closer]

B: Fuck, don’t stop! No, please, I need to cum. I haven’t felt this in--in ages. Not since he left. Please, I need this. I need to cum!

B: Once I cum, he won’t hold back. He’ll give me everything he has left!

[She’s at the edge now]

B: Be a good boy for me. Breed me. Breed your queen. I’m so tight for you. My pussy hugging your cock, squeezing it for each drop! If you cum with me, it’ll keep me going for so long!

B: Now, human. Cum inside me. Fill my pussy. Breed me until I can’t get anymore. Give my sticky pussy what I need! Fuck!

[Beatrix orgasms loudly, say what comes naturally. He cums at the same time as she does, unable to hold back once he feels her pulse. When she comes back from the edge, Beatrix says...]

B: (Catching breath) I’m--completely—--filled. Human...you truly are a superior breeder. I knew...I knew I could count on you to truly please me. To save me.

F: (Clears throat)

B: Yes, my dear. Thank you. This--experience--has changed me. I will need more, possibly—but for now all I can say is thank you for indulging me. I may truly rule on with these incredible loads.

B: And you, my dear—I wish for you to come with me, should you wish. When I require his presence, I would love to have you prepare us.

M: Ooh! I can help? I’d love to!

F: (Whispering) Babe, I love you. I think...I think we made a difference today. I think we might have saved her.

F: When you’re ready, you know, after you rest...I’d love if I could have you all to myself.

F: (Giggle) You’d like that? Good—I love you. I never thought this would be so much fun--I might invite them back. I mean, you two can stay the night, if you need to rest.

M: Oh! Can we fuck him in the morning?

B: My little moth, please do not impose.

F: No, that’s okay. I was...actually considering that myself. It was so much fun, that I’d love to do it again. Except I’d like to have some of his cum, next time.

B: You deserve most, if not all. 

M: Wait, I want some!

F: (Giggle) Yes Molly, you can have some, if he’s okay with it. (Whispering) Would you like that? Cumming in each of us?

F: Just wait ‘til the morning...I’ll give you the best wake-up you could ever wish for.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
